


Domestic Cockblocking

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from tumblr-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>natsukawaiidesu asked you: domestic daddy John and papa Dave uwu if you're still doing the prompt thingy thingy<br/>natsukawaiidesu asked you: lk the boys are trying to get it on but have to keep it down cuz casey is next door or Casey walks in on them cuz she had a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Cockblocking

“Dave, lift your leg for me.”

The blonde grunted and tried to do as he was asked, breathing heavily through his mouth. “John, that’s as lifted as my leg is gonna get. It’d be easier if you weren’t resting your weight on it.”

“How else am I supposed to get any leverage?” he pouted, slowing the movement of his hips until he was at a complete standstill. Sweat dripped from his forehead and down his broad chest, filled out from his shrimpy teenaged days. The Egbert genetics had kicked in via a late growth spurt to broaden his back and shoulders, boost up his height. Lifting some weights while Dave kept up his usual regimen had rid him of his baby fat, added more muscle.

Dave glared up at him, growling from the standstill, trying to wiggle in his awkward position.

“John, so help me God.. You shift around till you find a way to hang on and move your hips. Moving your hips is of high note, here, dude. As in moving. Motion. As in for fucks sake if you don’t start going back to fucking me, I’m going to punch you in the throat.”

He never was good at pacing himself or being patient, especially not in bed.

Though, admittedly, how patient could a guy be when everything ground to a halt mid-sex? Frowning, he rolled his hips again, hoping to urge him to continue.

“Alright, alright! Geeze, keep your pants o-.. Uh. Just wait a second, heh,” John mumbled. With a bit more shifting, he’d leaned forward. Paused and leaned back. Leaned to the side. Then, finally, he shrugged and curled down over Dave’s torso to kiss him quiet and hold him closer. Dave appreciated the kiss but used the time to dig his nails into his lovers back, prompting a low moan from the brunette. 

Finally the show was back under way, John slowly rocking his hips to build a rhythm back up, biting along the blondes neck, suckling at his pulse point by the time he got back up to the faster movements. They inched up the bed as the thrusts grew harder, tan body chasing the pale one it was hammering away at. Dave’s arms flew up to grip the headboard and push, working himself against the impact point more thoroughly, biting his lips as his head fell back.

They couldn’t make sound. 

No noise.

No moans.

After all, Casey had just finally gone to bed an hour or so earlier, finally giving them a bit of privacy. They’d been desperate for some alone time, their daughter running them both ragged in the few weeks prior to preschool beginning. She was a full time job, a labor of love, but entirely worth it.

Except for the fact it had cut their sex down exponentially and both of them had quite large carnal appetites. Their child starting school would be a Godsend to them both, and the beginning of a series of afternoon delights that they’d been waiting on for a few years. Christmas would come early.

Dave was slithering a hand along the side of John’s neck, along his shoulder, down towards his own waist to grip his aching cock and pump. They were so close. Finally, so fucking close.

“A-aah… Come on, babe. Come on. Just… Yeah, just a little bi-“

“Daddy? Papa?”

Their blood ran cold, John giving one solid thrust before freezing in place. Listening to their door. Surely they’d just heard wrong.. No. No, she was sleeping like a baby. Casey was out cold! She couldn’t –

She was turning the doorknob to the bedroom door with her small hands, trying to crank it open. They had two options in such situations, normally: Dave would speed to pull on pants and zip to the door, giving John time to cover himself, or John would roll to the floor out of sight with Dave and they’d peek around the corner.

They didn’t have that option, connected at the hips, Dave pinned firmly beneath John’s bulk. 

“A-.. .. CASEY. Honey. Darling. Baby. Hold up a sec, okay? Papa’ll be right there. Just. Hold on. Okay? Go back to your room, sweetie.” Dave was the one speaking, trying to convince her to stop fumbling the door open, trying to buy the time they needed for John to stop shaking and pull out without hurting him.

The door clicked, John lurching with a frustrated “NRRRRGHHH!” sound to throw his arms behind him and grab the blankets as the door swung wide.

Casey hugged her stuffed rabbit, long crochet ears hanging over her arms and almost to her knees. It had always been bigger than her, her toy, made hug sized by her aunt Rose and her aunt Jade. Curled blonde hair tangled around her ears, hanging above her large night dress, formerly a t-shirt of John’s. Blue eyes blinked as she yawned, wobbling on the spot, exhausted.

“Daddy..? I wanna glass’a water..” she cooed. “…Whad’re you doin’?”

“Uh… Nothing, honey. Daddy’s just.. uh. Stretching,” he said, face peeking out of the blanket wad, grinning tensely. Can you.. Can you go ahead of me? Go get your special cup from your cabinet, and I’ll come fill it up. Alright?”

She rubbed her face again with the heel of her palm, whining, before turning and toddling down the hallway. The bunny fell from her grasp , soft body hitting the floor, dragging it along by the ear. Only when she was out of sight did he apologize quietly and pull out all the way, rolling to the side under the blanket mass to let Dave move. Like lightning, he was up and in a pair of sweats, jumping and running around with speed most people could only hope to get. 

He was halfway out the door before he paused and raced back to the cabinet for a pair of John’s pants, shoving them into his hands as he struggled out of his hormone ridden daze. A lower cabinet in the kitchen rattled, signaling Casey had just gotten there, was rummaging for her special pink cup with the Pooh bear on the side. 

Enough time.

Leaning down, he gave his husband a firm kiss before shoving him in the chest so he’d fall back. 

“Later on,” he said, “we’ll finish this. Okay? C’mon. Kiddo needs to be put back to bed.”

Clothed, out of breath, and still aching, John put everything out of his mind as he walked down the hallway to catch up with Dave. For now they were just fine as a happy family, putting their daughter to sleep. 

However, later on could not come soon enough for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/32357911310/domestic-cockblocking


End file.
